narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekihan Inuzuka
Sekihan Inuzuka ''(犬塚 赤飯, Inuzuka Sekihan) Often called 'Seki' is a member of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. She is the leader of team 17 and former bodyguard of Mariko. Her mother's clan is unknown but her father Banken is from the Inuzuka clan. Her mother was kidnapped when she was very young and she was never found, so Seki grew up with a single father and very few memories of her mother. During the 4th great ninja war, Seki encounters her mother who is being controlled by Edo Tensei, confirming that she was in fact dead. After a tearful goodbye, Seki got closure and continued fighting with a strong heart and newfound strength from her mother. After the war, Seki finally settles down, gets married, and has two children. A daughter named Kokoro and an adopted son named Nora. Her two students Kosuke and Mariko ask Seki if she would be the godmother of their two children and she says yes. Background Seki's mother Ashi was kidnapped and went missing when Seki was still too young to remember her and was never found, leaving Banken to raise Seki on his own. Seki has very few but vague memories of her mother, but for the most part she remembers very little about her and only knows the things her father's told her about her. Seki is very close to her father as he did his best to give her a happy childhood struggling with raising a young daughter on his own, he did his best to fulfill both the mother and father role for her. Seki had a ninken companion given to her by her father that she named after her mother Ashi. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Seki encounters her reanimated mother, confirming that she was indeed dead, but did not immediately recognize her. When confronting her mother, the two were forced to fight, but she was still able to ask the questions she needed about what happened to her. While on a mission, her mother was captured by Kumogakure ninja and tortured to try and gain intel on Konoha, they had assumed from her red hair that she was an Uzumaki which she neither confirmed nor denied. When they didnt get the information they wanted, they killed her and discarded her body in an abandoned graveyard. Kabuto later discovered her body and recognizes who she is and decided to reanimate her. Although its painful to hear, this gives Seki closure finally knowing what happened to her mother and seeing her again for the first time now that shes old enough to remember her. Once Itachi undos the Edo Tensei and her mother is fading, she gives her a farewell hug and tells her how proud she is of her and that she loves her. Seki tells her she loves her too and gives a tearful goodbye before she completely fades away. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Later, Seki and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie New Era Byakuya Gang Arc Naruto Shinden: Family Day Versus Momoshiki Arc Trivia *Sekihan's name 赤飯, means red rice, rice boiled together with red beans, it is a Japanese traditional dish. '''Sekihan' is so strongly connected with celebration that the phrase "Let's have sekihan" has acquired the meaning "Let's celebrate." It is believed that sekihan is used for celebrations because of its red color, symbolic of happiness in Japan. *According to the databook(s): **Sekihan's favorite foods is Sekihan and meat, specifically Beef, Pork, and Chicken, while her least favorite food is green vegitables. **Sekihan wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake **Sekihan's hobbies are taking Ashi for walks and spending time with her students. ** Sekihan has completed 90 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 18 B-rank, 22 A-rank, 10 S-rank **Sekihan's favourite word is Sekihan (赤飯) Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT